This application relates to using online user engagement data, such as dwell time and click data, to perform non-guaranteed delivery (NGD) advertisement (ad) pricing, and particularly to adjust pricing of NGD advertisements based on display context within a content stream.
NGD advertising and content include a variety of payment models. Publishers, such as advertisers, can choose to pay per impression, e.g., cost-per-thousand impressions (CPM), of an item of content or advertising, pay per click (CPC) directed at an item of content or advertising, or pay per action (CPA) associated with an item of content or advertising. For example, in the NGD display advertisements market or a stream market, advertisers with different payment types may compete for a same advertisement slot. An auction mechanism for a slot may convert bids associated with these various payment models to a common base model, such as expected price-per-thousand impressions (eCPM) model. For example, a winner of an advertisement slot in an auction may be the advertiser with the highest eCPM bid.